Last of a Dying Breed
by DJ Chrome
Summary: Travis Caine is one of the few legitimate cops in Liberty City. Though, everything his has lived by will be questioned as he tackles the biggest scandel that will rock the City to its very foundation!


**Just Another Day In Liberty City**

_5:30 am. Monday, July 18, 2006_

Travis is awoken to the voice of DJ Koola, on Liberty City's old school rap/political station K99.1.

"Alright everybody, I know it's early…but it's a new day in Liberty City. Our crime rates are decreasing for the first time in three decades…and later I'm gonna have someone real special on, a surprise guest! For now though, I'm gonna bless you with a West Coast favorite…Snoop Dogg and Dr. Dre, '_Nuthin' But a G Thang.'_ Check it out!"

Travis Caine groggily crawled out of bed, and immediately went into his bathroom and took a shower. Today was just like every other day in the life of a Liberty City detective. You wake up, go to work, read the paper, get a call, go to the scene where some nut just shot his wife thirty times and jumped out a window (or any other myriad of nut job crimes in this godforsaken city), get bribed…by officers in your own precinct to hide the evidence that implicates them in the crime and help them plant false evidence…the usual day.

The truth was, more than half the cops in Liberty City were either crooked, or they had done so much wrong in their careers…that the lines were too blurred to see through the bullshit and the officers "code of justice." The others, well they were constantly threatened or watched. The ones who did have the balls the question the system were always found dead in their cars or homes…possibly swimming in the ocean somewhere. But Travis was one of the lucky ones, his resume was so thick…and he being such a decorated detective was never given any flack by anyone. Even though he considered himself a legit cop, he knew he had a history. A history of overstepping his authority and out-stretching his power as a Liberty City detective…surely, you can't get far in this city without bending the rules every once in a while.

Caine stepped out of the shower and began getting dressed, continuing to listen to the radio. Travis lived alone, and there was a reason for that. Surprisingly, Liberty City women were known to be the most loyal anywhere! But juggling a relationship and his dark life at the same time was too much. Besides, he didn't want to have to potentially choose between the two one day…because believe it or not, this job was addictive!

_7:00 am. Liberty City Police Department._

Caine drove into the officer parking lot, and before he could even get his car into his spot…he was swarmed by cameras and reporters.

"Detective Caine, can you confirm of deny the connection between the sinking of the U.S.S. Lewis and the return of the Forelli Mob into Liberty City?" A woman reporter said.

"Detective, how long do you suppose this depression in crime will last? And does the explosion in the Bay Area last night numb that?" A man in rose-colored shades said.

Travis pushed open his door, and tried to squeeze through the crack…but there were so many people. He didn't even have enough room to set both his feet down.

"Enough!" Someone yelled coming out of the Precinct. "Enough! Back up…let the man breathe will yah?"

The media "mob" backed up, but not far…just enough for Travis to open and close his door before they were all over him again. The other officer grabbed Caine by the arm and led him into the building…safely away from them.

"Thanks Justin." Travis chuckled as they stopped around the corner. "I swear, I was just about to knock yet another reporter out."

"No, no…and have another legal case to worry about? You have enough enemies as it is." Justin laughed aloud.

Justin Priest was a young, up-and-coming rookie in the precinct. He had that same wild-eyed, thrill-seeker look in his eyes that got many people killed though. Like someone who grew up hypnotized by those partner cop flicks like _Lethal Weapon X_. Sadly, his partner was the farthest thing from dependable. Victor Ramón was a half-Cuban, half-Colombian veteran on the force…and one of the most corrupt cops in the precinct. Caine new, that if Priest didn't die soon…he would be turned. It was sad, but that's just the way it was.

"Oh, by the way…Chief is looking for you."

"I just got in for God's sake!"

"I think it may have something to do with that ship that blew up last night." Priest said.

"The U.S.S. Lewis."

"Right."

_7:10 Chief Slater's Office_

"So Caine, let's try to keep this Forelli Comeback story from getting any ink alright."

Travis often times tuned Chief Slater out as he talked. He had a bad habit of blabbering. "Oh right."

"I'm serious Caine! I've been talking to the Mayor…and he has big plans for this city. So we don't need any hint of Forelli mobsters having anything at all to do with last night's incident to leak into the media."

"I think it may be too late for that…because the media are a bunch of hawks. One reporter already asked me about the Forelli's when I was pushing my way in here."

"Damn!" Slater slammed his fist on the desk. "Well I guess we have to go to Plan B."

"What's Plan B?"

"I had Ramón give me a list of names of people we can…well, connect to the explosion." Slater smirked. "You know, known SPANK users…but the ones who know a little something about explosives."

"You mean…you want me to plant evidence?" Caine shook his head. "C'mon…so what if a few ragtag leftover mobsters from the Forelli Family blew up that ship! The Forelli's haven't had any power in this city for years. Probably just trying to scare the Leone's. Besides, we rounded up most of the Forelli's in that drug bust at the Docks two years ago…when they tried to resurface. I'll get them though…that's what I do. But I'm not planting any evidence…not again! I've ruined too many people's lives already."

Slater leaned forward. "Listen, Caine…I know how you feel about this. And it don't make me feel no better either." The Chief enhanced his Sicilian accent, trying to coerce Travis into doing what he wanted. "But we got ourselves a good deal here. Now the Mayor promised that if we did this little thing for him…we would never have to worry about anything…ever."

Travis saw the same look in the Chiefs eyes that he saw in so many others. That crooked sparkle of joy. "So it's the Mayor's plan? You know what…don't answer that, because I don't want to know. I'll get right on it Chief."

"There's a good man. And hey, you're already top cop…you may just become Mayor yourself one day."

"I doubted." Caine rose out of his chair and turned as Ramón was coming in. They didn't exchange nods or greet each other…mainly because Travis couldn't really stand the guy. "Hey, Ramón. You giving tips to your partner?" Travis asked rhetorically as he headed out.

"Hey Caine…you still bangin' your mother?"

Travis gave him the finger and slammed the door as he walked out. _"Why the hell is the Mayor so obsessed with hiding the Forelli Connection? Is it a re-election ploy?" _Caine ultimately decided not to think about it…because the one thing he didn't like was a conspiracy in government. _"I shouldn't jump to conclusions…I know damn well all politicians are just crooks in suits…but it couldn't go much deeper than just wanting to get re-elected. Hoping the worse of the Sicilian mob wars are behind us…it wouldn't surprise me if he was doing this just to quell the fears of the people."_

_10:30 Liberty City Police Department_

Travis sat at his desk with his legs up, contemplating how he was going to spin this one. He was also partially watching one of the TV monitors that had the local news interrupting all programs…with the bulletin, _'Breaking News! Forelli Comeback Overshadows Mayor Logan's Speech.'_ They already seemed to have their own timeline of what happened and everything.

Suddenly, his attention was cut off by a woman who had just entered the Precinct and started causing a lot of commotion.

"I'll only talk to Travis Caine!" Travis overheard the hysterical woman yell.

One of the officers came over. "Detective, there's some lunatic who wants to talk to you.

Caine sighed. "What's new?" He stood and walked over to the room where they placed the woman.

She jumped out of her seat, and Caine motioned for her to sit back down as he closed the door. "Can I help you?"

"My name is Terri Jackson." The woman said with her head lowered…visibly shaken by something. "And I've been told to only come to you."

Travis immediately mistook her for some SMACK junkie, even though she didn't look it. "Well, Ms. Jackson…I'm really busy right now, but there are a number of others I can recommend."

"NO!" She raised her head, and Travis could see where there was black eyeliner going down her face from tears. "I don't trust ANY of those crooked cops…for all I know they're in on it!"

Caine sighed. "Listen, ma'am…are you on any type of drug? Sugar Ray? Smack? Gold Cloud…"

"…You're accusing me of being a druggy? Already!" She shook her head in disappointment. "I thought I could trust you. Do I look like a druggy to you?"

Travis grabbed a seat and sat in front of her. "OK, ok…what's your story?"

She hesitated and continued. "Are we being taped? Can anyone hear us?"

"No ma'am." Travis rubbed his forehead. "They didn't take you in that room."

"Ok, like I said…my name is Terri Jackson. I am a dancer over at that new Yardie club on Staunton Island…Club Se7en. I've been working there since it opened six months ago. Before that, I was working over at Luigi's in the Red Light District. When I left, Luigi didn't like it…I was his best girl. Anyway, three nights ago, when we were about to close up, I see Nozzy…he's the owner of Club Se7en, talking to some Mafioso in the back alley. Now, I didn't find anything wrong with that…the Yardies have been helping different Sicilian mobs off and on for years…they even gained some turf after that Mob war back in '98 between the families. The thing is, I saw both Leone's AND Forelli's back there…together. Now, I'm no Italian…but I know damn well that those guys are supposed to hate each other…"

Travis rubbed his chin. "It's definitely strange, but nothing I would worry about. Ever since Salvatore Leone was gunned down five years ago, there have been numerous factions of Leone's breaking off and hooking up with other families…the whole family is in disarray. Honor is dead in the mob…I guess that works in our favor. Was that all?"

"No. I didn't think about it too much until last night. I overheard them say something about a ship being blown up. Then, I turn on my TV, and I saw what happened."

Travis sat with his jaw dropped. _"I've heard of King Nozzy. He's supposed to be a big time guns smuggler…and deals with explosives as well. What the hell is going on? It could be nothing, but I have a hunch…"_

Caine cut her off, "Alright, that's enough…I've got to put you in protective custody."

"NO! How many people put in protective custody actually survive in this city?"

Travis thought for a second. "Well, what do you want? You want to just go back on your own?"

"No. I'll stay with you until I feel it's safe for me to be on my own."

"No. That's out of the question ma'am. You either get put into protective custody, or you go back on your own. There is no third option." Travis put his hand on her shoulder. "Listen, here's my number. If anything happens to you…call me ok?"

"Fine." She took the number and leaned back in her chair…and began biting her lip.

"I'll get someone in here right away."


End file.
